1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfect perch roofing system and more particularly pertains to protecting a building from all weather conditions and for filling a storage tank with rain water, the protecting and filling being accomplished in a safe, convenient, durable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water management systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water management systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of directing water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,801 issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Jones relates to a Ridge System. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,404 issued Jun. 19, 1990 to DeStefano relates to a Water Management System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,549 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to Mori relates to a Solar Cell Module Panel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a perfect perch roofing system that allows for protecting a building from all weather conditions and for filling a storage tank with rain water, the protecting and filling being accomplished in a safe, convenient, durable and economical manner.
In this respect, the perfect perch roofing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a building from all weather conditions and for filling a storage tank with rain water, the protecting and filling being accomplished in a safe, convenient, durable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved perfect perch roofing system which can be used for protecting a building from all weather conditions and for filling a storage tank with rain water, the protecting and filling being accomplished in a safe, convenient, durable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.